Unexpected Relations
by Sydney.State.Of.Mind
Summary: What would you do if you found out that your life was a show?


Unexpected Relations

**Sora: So can you tell yet that I like starting stories :P I just have so many ideas I just wanna get started on them all!**

**Sorry I'll try not to neglect my stories, like I did my Twinkie when I was reviewing RiniTaisho's story (check them out they're good :) Man, I had to put the poor baby down for like 3 minutes while I reviewed!**

**Anyway Look how short my AN is; SUCCESS!**

**Inuyasha: GASP! It's under 5 pages long!**

**Miroku: Sooo here's the story.**

I sighed with happiness; my bed was so comfortable, so much more comfortable than the ground in the Feudal Era. For a second a wave of "home"sickness overwhelmed me, I had only been at my real home for a few days and already I missed Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo….and Inuyasha. I looked at my alarm clock, 3:45 AM, well I had plenty of time to sleep before I had to get up. I closed my eyes again, snuggling into my warm blankets, trying to empty my mind of a certain silver-haired hanyou. The air was cold, as if my window was open, but I was too tired to even check. I dozed off and on for 45 minutes when a continuous tapping noise finally got to be too much to bear. I couldn't think what it could be, unless Souta was going completely out of his way to drive me crazy, then I did not have a clue what that _annoying _clicking noise was.

I looked around sleepily, looking for some indication of what the noise was. What I saw took me by surprise, sitting in my chair and tapping his claws on the desk was:

Yes, the only boy I know with claws, Inuyasha.

"Kami! What are you doing?" I groaned, thinking mostly about laying back down again.

"Waiting for morning, which is when we are going back to the Feudal Era," said Inuyasha, his impatience clearly heard in his voice.

"Inuyasha," I said looking at the clock once more,

"It is 4:30 AM! What are you doing, it is still DARK outside!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do with you gone? I wanted to be here early, so we could go back nice and early."

I groaned,

"Well now that we have that settled, can I go back to bed?"

"Keh, I guess so."

I translated that to: Oh but of course, sleep well my beautiful darling, in my mind. I tossed and turned, now unable to get comfy again, especially with him watching me intently.

I sigh; there is no way I am going to get back to sleep. Just then I hear his stomach growl, and a grin creeps onto my face. I got up stretching like a cat, and then I walked over to Inuyasha grabbing his hand and pulling him downstairs. He sat down on the couch, just lounging away, after he woke ME up.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" I asked, after a lot of explaining and a little bit of freaking out on his part, Inuyasha had been able to understand TV.

"Sure, whatever," he said to me. I got up, grabbed the remote, and turned the channel to Adult Swim. Not looking at what was on I went into the kitchen and began making Inuyasha and I some Ramen. I watched the water boil and then poured in the noodles.

From the other room came a strangled voice,

"Kagome? You'd better come in here."

I sighed once again, shuffling back into the living room. I looked at Inuyasha, his mouth open staring at the TV. I started to laugh, but just then,

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

I jumped back, ready for the TV to be ripped apart for confusing Inuyasha. I opened my eyes and found the living room intact and Inuyasha still staring opened mouthed at the TV.

I sat down next to him and heard,

"It's time for Inuyasha!"

Now _my _mouth was open, we proceeded to watch the show, seeing Inuyasha and I battle with Yura of the Hair. I watched as little anime me banged on the red skull, and little anime Inuyasha got stabbed and said my name for the first time.

"Didn't that happen a few months ago?" Inuyasha said, and we sat there exchanging glances, until the smell of burning noodles wafted into the living room.

"Crap! The noodles!"

**Sora: Well wouldn't you be weirded out?**

**Inuyasha: Eh, wouldn't surprise me if they made a show about me.**

**Sora: *slaps head***

**Shippo: *looks super Kawaii" At least 3 reviews before we update!**

**Kagome: Lot's of love to the future reviewers!  
**

**Koga: *Grabs out a laptop* Hah, mangy mutt! Now I will have her love after I review!**


End file.
